Los Cullen y El Baile del Caballo :)
by LucianaCullenHaleTrinket e.e
Summary: mi primer ONE-SHOT no me culpen si no les gusta estoy comenzando :) El baile del caballo es muy afamado pero en la casa Cullen no lo conocía nadie a excepción de Alice, ella pondrá a bailar a todos, pero lo logrará?


Era un día normal en la casa de los Cullen.

Alice estaba con Rosalie, Esme y Bella leyendo una revista de moda y viendo modelos de vestidos para el cumpleaños de Nessie.

Jasper y Emmett jugaban con su X-BOX 360 a un juego de guerra.

-Te mataré gusano- gritaba Jasper.

-Eres un maldito imbécil- le respondía Emmett.

Carlisle estaba tipiando unos documentos en su mini notebook para enviárselos al jefe de enfermeros del hospital de Forks.

Edward jugaba al Monopolio con Renesmee. Esta última llevaba casi cinco mil dólares invertidos en propiedades e iba ganando.

La radio estaba prendida y estaba al ritmo de 'Starships' de Nicki Minaj.

Iban y venían canciones pegajosas que te hacen bailar pero los Cullen ni se inmutaban.

-Rosalie, el rojo lo usará Ness- decía Alice desesperada.

-No es justo, entonces ¿qué color usaré yo?- le refutaba la aludida.

-Usa negro- recomendó Esme.

-Pero no se supone que el negro lo usaré yo- gruñó Bella. A esta nueva vampiresa se le había pegado un poco el gusto por la moda, aunque seguía prefiriendo Converse a que tacones.

-Usa rosa- dijo Alice a punto de explotar.

-Pero sabes que odio el rosa- gritó Bella.

_Al otro lado de la sala._

-Eres un maldito- gruñía Emmett

-Claro, siempre te gano- se burlaba Jasper.

-Juguemos Mario Bros- espetó Emmett cambiando el juego de la consola.

-Eres un bebé, ese juego es de niños y ¡lo sigues jugando a pesar de que casi llegas a los cien años!- gritó Jasper enfurruñado.

-No soy un bebé- Emmett se tiró encima de Jasper.

_En el comedor están Carlisle, Edward y Renesmee._

-Eso es imposib_le_- decía Carlisle en voz baja- uno no se puede concentrar.- lo decía por que…

-Papá, ¡no es justo!, lees mi mente y sabes que propiedades voy a comprar- aullaba Ness.

-Pero Ness, me haces perder todo mi dinero- reclamaba Edward como niño chiquito.

El barullo por toda la casa era insoportable y eso que era a un volumen bajo según ellos por que sino espantarían a todo Forks y a sus alrededores.

Entonces en la radio empezó a sonar una música electrónica muy movida que hizo que todos se callaran…

_**Oppan pandillas namseutayil  
Kang-namseutayil  
Naje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeoja**_

La música siguió sonando y Alice se paró a buscar a Jasper y lo sacó a bailar. Ella había escuchado esa canción y había visto el video y se sabía los pasos perfectamente.

Del comedor salieron abuelo, padre e hija a ver el semejante espectáculo que montaba Alice.

Todos la miraban con cara de póker, pensando "sabíamos que estaba loquita pero no pensábamos que tanto".

Emmett se empezó a carcajear y se paró a sacar a Rosalie al centro a seguir con el show.

_**-i Keureon sana  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Keurae neo hey hey neo keurae baro  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Keurae neo hey hey neo keurae baro  
Chigeumbu teo-kal-dekkaji Kabol kka**_

El sonido era cada vez más pegajoso y entonces…

_**Oppan gangnam style!**_

Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie siguieron a Alice con el conocido paso del baile del caballo y mientras seguía la música los demás miembros de la familia se unieron, menos una única excepción…Edward.

Y sin que nadie se lo esperara, este amargado (PD sin ganas de ofender :D) apagó la radio dejando a todos en medio baile.

-Parecen tarados- les reprendió.

-No seas viejito, hasta Carlisle se nos unió- argumentó la duendecilla favorita de la familia.

-Gracias por el cumplido- refunfuñó Carlisle.

-De nada- dijo Alice riendo y sacándole una sonrisa a su papá.

-Eres malo Eddie- dijo Bella arrebatándole la radio de las manos a su esposo.

Acto seguido encendió la radio de nuevo, pero ya no estaba el baile del caballo…

¡ESTABA EL BAILE DE LA YEGUA!

Todos se empezaron a mover y a cantar al ritmo, pero Edward, simplemente se fue de la sala. Entonces la tierna Renesmee fue a donde estaba su padre y lo llevó a bailar robándole risas y sonrisas a todos los presentes.

Cuando terminó la música, Edward se quedó quieto en su lugar medio enfurruñado.

-Y, ¿qué te pareció papi?- preguntó Nessie.

Todos se quedaron esperando la respuesta del más serio de la familia y entonces lanzó…"¡Hay que comprar un disco de PSY!" haciendo reír a todos.

Fin.

WOOOOOWWWW mi primer one-shot! Espero les haya gustado

JasliceCullenHale


End file.
